Next Of Kin
by popitlok
Summary: Rachel Zane. I knew what being a zane meant. The respinsibilities ans standards. What I didnt know was what being a pearson meant. Rachel Pearson Zane. How the hell am I getting through this one?
1. Chapter One

_This is a new fan fiction. I"m trying a different style of writing. The events in this fan fiction is like the series but will have changes._

 _Comment if you think I should continue. Also, if you have any ideas for chapters._

 _I do not own this!_

Mike POV

Rushing to the hospital after hearing about Rachel was intense. Not thinking about the case I dropped to rush over here.

¨Where is she? What room is she in? What the hell happened? ¨, I all but yell at the nurse sitting at reception.

¨Calm down¨, Harvey says with a concern look

Rushing past him, seeing Laura and Robert sitting in the waiting area.

¨Why didn't you call me sooner¨, I yell at Robert or really anyone who's listening

¨Don"t take that tone with me Harvey, my daughter is in the hospital and it's all your fault¨, Robert says fiercely

Not knowing which one of us he is accusing Harvey and I both stay silent

¨Please just tell me what happened? ¨, I ask quietly

¨She fainted... all because this imbecile worked her too hard. I swear as soon as she's released she's coming to work for me. Is this really how Pearson Spectre treat employees. I thought Jessica knew better. ¨, Robert says with ice in his voice

¨ My fault, maybe if you stopped worrying about your goddamn firm you would take better care of your daughter, so far I've heard Pearson Spectre is the best thing that's happened to her, now what does that say about you Robert! ¨, Harvey states not moving an inch

Before Robert could reply the doctor walks in.

¨ The parents of Rachel Zane? ¨, The doctor asks

¨That's us. How is she? ¨, Robert and Laura both said standing up

¨Her work dehydrated her, also low on iron, so I will need one of you to give blood and sign paperwork so we can get her back home. ¨, The doctor says calmly

You could hear crickets, Harvey staring at Robert, Me staring at the doctor and Robert and Laura staring into oblivion.

¨Doctor could we step into the hallway and talk? ¨, says Laura

¨Yes¨, The doctor states

Harvey and I watching the three turning the corner, in silence wondering what the hell is the problem now

After two minutes the three returned, faces filled with sadness and distress, worse than before they left

¨What's going on? ¨, Harvey asks this time

We adopted ¨Rachel; we have to get in touch with the mother and discuss things. ¨, Laura answers

Still confused and shocked by the information that was just given. Getting more and more angry because I haven't seen Rachel yet.

¨ The mother?... You're still in contact? ¨, I ask more sternly

No one answers me but I turn and see Robert and Harvey having a silent conversation with just their eyes.

¨The mother? Who is she? ¨, I repeat angrily

Still no one answers, All I see is a head nod from Robert to Harvey and then Harvey excuses himself.

¨Where did Harvey go? Who is Rachel's mother? ¨, I ask losing my patience

¨He went to go call Rachel's mother…. Jessica. ¨ Laura answers this time looking down

Not even bother asking any more questions. We sit in silence until I can't take it any longer.

¨Who the hell will tell Rachel? ¨, I ask sinking into the hospital chair.

 _A/N: Sorry the first chapter is so short. Please comment any suggestions and Ideas you have about the plot._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Please review and share. Enjoy!_

 _I do not own suits._

 **Rachel POV**

¨ Tell me what? ¨, Rachel asks coming out from her hospital room

No one answers, all staring at each other just sitting in silence.

¨Tell me what? ¨, I ask again more irritated

¨Honey I think you should go lay back down the doctor said your work has taken its toll. ¨ Laura says, you can hear the fear in every word coming out of her mouth

¨Not until you tell me what's going on. ¨ I say holding my ground

¨Okay¨, It's Robert this time who replies

Walking back into the hospital room I stand by the edge of my bed waiting for my parents to enter and explain what the hell is going on.

¨well¨, I state simply

¨maybe you should sit down for this honey. You're already not feeling well¨, My mother suggest

¨I'll sit down when you tell me what's going on. I thought we don't keep secrets from each other. ¨ I say glaring at my parents as they stare blankly at me saying nothing

¨Fine.. We can't hide this forever. We adopted you Rachel, just when you were about 12 weeks old. ¨ My father drawls. You could hear the shaking in his voice. His voice never shakes

Stumbling back onto my bed, looking at my parents in disbelief.

¨Rachel please say something. ¨ My mother all but cries out, reaching for me

I pull away still contemplating what my father spewed out of his mouth. The state of these two

¨Adopted. ¨, I intone more for myself than for them

Neither of them commenting, letting me have this moment to fully react. I grab the nearest thing and throws it at the door.

¨Rachel! ¨, My father yells

¨No you don't get to yell at me, not after keeping the life altering secret from me my entire life. You don't have the right! ¨, I yell right back

¨Who is she? ¨, I ask turning to face the window, can't look at my parents right now

¨Rachel. ¨, My mother mumbles but loud enough for me to hear

¨Who… Is… She? ¨ I ask all emotion going out the window

¨Jessica Pearson¨, My father states like it didn't matter

 _Meanwhile…. In the hospital hallway_

 **Harvey POV**

Rushing to the farthest hallway after getting confirmation from Robert I flip my phone open. Secretly laughing to myself the irony. God damn Jessica Pearson.

¨Hello¨, Jessica answers on the first call

¨Jessica. ¨, I say in my it's important tone

¨Harvey.. What is it? ¨, She asks a little fear in her voice

Only once every blue moon you hear Jessica Pearson out right producing her emotions

¨Its Rachel¨, I say calmly no need to add any more concern

¨I'm on my way¨, Jessica says hurriedly hanging up the phone

Yeah, I work at Pearson Spectre all right.

 _Back to Rachel…_

 **Rachel POV**

¨Jessica Pearson? ¨, I ask merely for confirmation

Not giving them time to answer I continue

¨Jessica Pearson, the woman I work with for years, is my mother? ¨ I ask turning around this time to watch their faces

¨Yes. ¨, My father says while my mother has tears coming out her eyes

¨Did you ever love me? ¨, I ask knowing the answer already

¨Did she love me? ¨, I ask out loud unintentionally

Unknowingly Jessica is watching from the door she interrupts

¨I loved you with all my heart. ¨, she chokes out tears spilling out her eyes

 _A/N: Please review and comment suggestions and ideas. Share and check out my new story One in a million._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Based on reviews I'm changing my way of writing. I will try to make this chapter longer because I have been so caught up in school, I haven't had the time. So here's your treat. Also check out my new story_ _ **One in a Million.**_ _Enjoy!_

 _I do not own suits_

*Laura and Robert get up and leaves the room closing the door silently*

 _Rachel POV_

¨I love you, I wanted to give you your best chance. ¨, Jessica whispered

Observing Jessica's stance, I hear the pain in her voice but her posture only elegant as always.

¨Why now? Why did you hire me? That day I came to you in that interview and you asked about my father and we talked why didn't you tell me then? ¨, I said anger slowly building up

Not thinking, I yell at her even louder, screaming at her left and right not letting her get a word in.

¨ I worked with you, worked for you and worked under you for YEARS! and you still didn't tell me. ¨, I yell

The door pushed open

¨Is everything all right in here? ¨, Harvey asks

Not looking to him, I get back in my bed, not realizing how close I was to Jessica. Silence filling the air. You could cut the tension using a knife.

¨Rachel? ¨, Jessica asks quietly

¨Rachel. ¨, she says again more than a statement than a question

¨Maybe we should give her time, Laura and Robert are talking to the doctor now, they need your blood. ¨, Harvey says looking up at the stilled Jessica.

¨Okay. ¨, Jessica murmured

Turning around once more, Jessica and Harvey leave the room closing the door as quietly as they could.

*Couple hours later*

Harvey POV

They released Rachel about an hour ago, riding in the car's back with Jessica, who still hasn't said a word since her and rachels debacle.

¨So… do you want to talk about? ¨, I ask already knowing the answer.

¨We were in a middle of a takeover, I didn't have time to raise a child and move forward in my career at the same time. ¨, Jessica says so quietly I almost didn't catch it

¨Jessica? ¨, I ask

She looks up at me, hiding behind the cold mask I got use to over the years.

¨Who's the father? ¨, I ask more slowly

A/N: Please review and share. Also comment any suggestions on who the father should be. I'm thinking Harvey. Comment what you think about the father being Harvey. Next chapter will be intense for Harvey and Jessica.


End file.
